Running Scared
by Contradictory
Summary: The Vongola Hunt leaves Tsuna the only survivor. Having been captured by Byakuran and turned into something he was never meant to be. Tsuna finally escapes after three long years. But will he ever be able to stop running? 1827 rated T for violent themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Running Scared**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only borrowed the characters and added a little of my own plot.**_

_**This is unbeta-ed and criticism is welcome.**_

_**Note: In this story Hibari was never a part of the guardians and grew up to become a loan shark and owns a very large loan company. Tsuna went through all the normal events but with only five guardians. This story is set nine years in the future making Tsuna 23 and I have made Hibari 25. The Vongola Hunt occurred when Tsuna was 20. Hope you enjoy my new story!**_

_**.**_

Tsuna's P.O.V

My heart was racing and my lungs ached from overexertion. But I couldn't stop. They were going to catch me. He was going to catch me. He always caught me. His purple eyes and sickly sweet smile filled my mind. Fear drove my tired legs further. I was no longer aware of where I was or my destination, I just knew I had to get away. The pouring rain pelted against my body as I continued to run blindly. My pace started to slow as the ground beneath my paws changed from dirt to concrete. _I must be in a city_ my exhausted mind registered. My damp brown fur was weighing me down as I entered an alley. I had been running for so long, my worn body couldn't take anymore. I lay down with an unceremonious thump. _I'll just rest for a bit… _And my amber eyes slowly shut as I fell into black.

Hibari's P.O.V

The sun had just set and a calming silence had enveloped the town. The bombarding rain that had poured all day had finally dwindled to a sprinkle. Hibari inwardly sighed as he walked to his apartment, today had been another long day at work. He had been in Italy for a month on business and was glad that in a few days he would be back in his Namimori. He walked passed an alley when he spotted a fairly large lump. He was about to walk away when he saw the lump move and whine. Curious he approached the mysterious lump. As he got closer he realized it was a brown wolf. _Why would a wolf be in the city?_ Its fur was soaked and it looked exhausted. Hibari reached down to see if it was breathing and as soon as he touched it its eyes snapped open. The wolf jumped away from Hibari and growled menacingly. Hibari was unfazed as he closely inspected the animal. He was surprised by the color of its eyes, which were a clear amber color. Most wolves had dark brown or black eyes. _Interesting. _Its limbs were trembling from the supporting its own weight and its eyes were glazed over. _Like a cornered animal it bares its fangs _Hibari smirked to himself. He took a step towards the growling animal and gently put his hand on its head. Its eyes widened in fear as it attempted to move away but failed when its legs gave out. Its pleading eyes looked up into Hibari's steely purple eyes before closing as if asking for mercy. Then the animal did something Hibari never expected, it turned into a young human boy. The boy was unconscious and naked. Vivid scars adorned his pale skin and his thin physique made the boy look sickly. He had a head full of messy brown hair and on top of his head were brown wolf ears. Hibari looked down on the boy and sighed, "Well this is troublesome." The dark haired man picked up the boy and walked toward his apartment. Upon entering the apartment he placed the boy on a leather couch and threw a blanket on him. Exhausted himself, Hibari thought it best to get a little rest before the boy woke up.

Tsuna's P.O.V

Tsuna's bleary eyes cracked open. His mind was foggy and he couldn't remember much. He remembered running away from Byakuran, rain...then… there was a man! Tsuna gasped to himself. _Was he one of Byakuran's men?! Where am I?! _ Tsuna's eyes shot fully open as he looked around on full alert. He spotted a yawning man who just entered the room. He had ebony black hair and cold deep purple eyes that were closer to black. His was adorned in a casual suit with a purple tie. The man looked to Tsuna with a bored expression and observed, "Oh, you finally woke up." Tsuna scrambled away from the man only to find himself tangled in a blanket on the floor. _Just my luck!_ Tsuna thought exasperatedly. The man approached him and crouched down to his level and looked him over before speaking, "Mind telling me what you are?" Tsuna was shocked by the question. _Is this guy insane? Why is he trying to communicate with my wolf form…wait…I'm in my human form!?!? When did this happen?_ He quickly looked over himself to realize that he was in fact in his human form and also that he was stark naked. He quickly covered himself further with the blanket before he looked to the man to see his cold eyes shaded in confusion. _Wait… if this man doesn't know what I am…then he probably doesn't know Byakuran._

"Who are you?! Do you work for Byakuran?! Where am I?!" blurted Tsuna before quickly covering his mouth.

The other mans brow furrowed in clear annoyance before simply stating, "So noisy."

Tsuna was deadpanned. What is wrong with this man?

After a long silence the other man stated "My name is Hibari Kyouya and I found you in an alley. So I brought you to my apartment…. And I don't know who this Byakuran person you are talking about is. Now who are YOU, you annoying herbivore?"

Tsuna gulped and stammered, "Umm…..I'm Sawada Tsunayoushi, but people call me Tsuna."

Hibari's glare deepened, "Well Tsunayoushi, answer me this. WHAT are you?"

Tsuna trembled. _Oh no…if he finds out he'll do terrible things. He looks really scary…but he hasn't hurt me yet and I have no where else to go. So..._

"Umm…I was human …once… but I got caught up in some bad things so now I'm half wolf. I ran away from some bad people…that's why I was in the alley. And now I have no where to go."Tsuna stuttered out quickly, his ears drooped down.

Hibari eyes had widened slightly in shock but quickly turned back to normal as he stared at the boy. He seemed to be deliberating something, "So you're saying that you have no where to go now because you ran away fro your home?"

Tsuna shuttered at the thought of his old "home" before nodding vigorously.

"Well then you can be my pet." Hibari stated.

Tsuna was shocked, "P-p-pet!?"

"Yes. I will give you a home, in return you will be my pet."

Tsuna thought about it. _I don't want to be a pet again but I have no where else to go. And no one would hire a freak with ears. And my family…._

_**Screams echoed around him. "Boss we need backup the Millfiore are invading! They have already broken through the first and second defense. Oh no they broke through the third defen-" **_

_**Blood surrounded him as all those he held dear lie on the ground, dead. He was shivering as he looked up to meet the cruel eyes of the smiling leader of the Millifiore. The leader smiled as he ordered his subordinates to capture him. After his capture the pain was unbearable. His soul cried for his family as his body broke under the experiments and training. He still remembers the cold purple eyes that would stare at him before Byakuran would purr through his jester like smile,**_

"_**Hey Tsu-chan… Isn't it fun being my pet**__."_

_Tsuna shook the memories from his mind. They were too horrible. He couldn't go back. He didn't want to go back ever. It hurt too much. He would much rather be Hibari-san's pet then go back to Byakuran. He would do anything if it meant never going back to the Millifiore._

Tsuna looked at Hibari, his amber eyes hardened with new found resolve, "Hibari-san I will be your pet."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well that's the first chapter. I have written more chapters and they shall be up soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~~~Please Review~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Running Scared**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only borrowed the characters and added a little of my own plot.**_

_**This is unbeta-ed and criticism is welcome.**_

_**Note: In this story Hibari was never a part of the guardians and grew up to become a loan shark and owns a very large loan company. Tsuna went through all the normal events but with only five guardians. This story is set nine years in the future making Tsuna 23 and I have made Hibari 25. The Vongola Hunt occurred when Tsuna was 20. Hope you enjoy my new story!**_

_**.**_

After his bold statement Hibari stared at him for a long moment.

"Well then, if you are going to be my pet, first thing you need is a bath. I won't have anything soiling my apartment." He stated as his gaze hardened.

"Y-yes Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered.

Tsuna was shown the bathroom, which was bigger than normal apartment bathroom and had a large bath tub. Tsuna bathed himself quickly and was about to get out when suddenly Hibari strode into the bathroom. He brought in some clothes and looked to the boy in the tub.

"Change into a wolf," Hibari stated.

Tsuna was shocked, "Why?"

"Don't question me herbivore. You need to clean the fur in your wolf form and I doubt you can do that yourself." Hibari glared at Tsuna expectantly.

Tsuna nodded vigorously before quickly morphing into his wolf form. His fur was tangled and clumped together with filth. His legs and paws were stained muddy brown from the dirt. All in all he had to admit he looked filthy. Hibari rolled up his sleeves and began to wash the strange wolf as if he was washing a common house dog. Tsuna had to admit it did feel good and if he was a cat he would be purring right about now. When Hibari finished he told the boy to change back into a human and put the clothes on, then to meet him in the living room. Tsuna nodded his head and leapt from the bath as soon as the door shut behind Hibari. He shook himself dry before changing back into a human. He put on the clothes which were far too big. He had a pair of casual tan slacks that went passed his feet and had to be rolled up and a dark blue sweater that hung off his lithe frame. He sighed dejectedly for his own small structure but was still grateful for the clothes. He hadn't felt their warmth in three long years and the heat that they produced comforted him. He quickly towel dried his brown locks and his soft ears and headed for the living room. Hibari was sitting on a recliner looking very bored. Tsuna entered the room and fidgeted awkwardly. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Hibari looked up at the squirming Tsuna, "Stop being annoying you slow herbivore. Sit on the couch."

Tsuna blushed and immediately sat on the couch. Hibari looked at him before abruptly getting up, "I need to go out, don't touch anything until I get back and don't leave this room." And with that Tsuna was left alone to his own devices. A half hour passed and Tsuna's eyes drooped. He was still tired from his escape and decided to sleep until Hibari-san returned. And with that he curled up on the couch and was quickly asleep.

Tsuna was abruptly woken up by the slamming of the front door. He sat up and rubbed his sleep filled eyes before yawning. Hibari entered the room and Tsuna greeted him, "Welcome back Hibari-san."

Hibari stood across from the couch and glared at the boy causing him to jump in fright, "Relax Tsunayoushi. Since you are my new pet, I think its time to tell you the rules."

Tsuna nodded his head slowly.

"They are quite simple so even someone like you should be able to remember them. First you are to listen to everything I say without question. You are not to eat or bathe unless I tell you to. Next you shall always be in wolf form when we go outside unless I say otherwise. Likewise you shall be in human form mostly while indoors. Also, you shall address me as Master." With that Hibari walked over to the stunned boy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deep blue leather collar.

"Also you are to wear this at all times. Do you understand?"

Tsuna was stunned and was about to ask why but was silenced as the collar locked in place on his thin neck.

"I asked if you understood Tsunayoushi," Hibari barked with clear annoyance for the slow wolf boy.

"Yes I understand Hibar- m..master," Tsuna stuttered out.

"Good. Now I have to go to work. If you leave this apartment while I'm at work I'll bite you to death," he growled as he brandished his tonfas

Hibari was about to leave when he was interrupted midstride by a loud growling noise. He looked to the boy to see him bright red and clutching his stomach.

"When was the last time you ate Tsunayoushi?" He asked calmly.

"Umm… thr…three days ago Master," Tsuna said as he looked down, expecting Hibari to get angry.

"Alright well I'll make you some food before I leave," Hibari said as he headed for the kitchen.

Tsuna's ear's quickly perked up as he followed Hibari into the kitchen. Hibari quickly made a simple omlette and placed it on the table.

"Hurry and eat herbivore."

Tsuna quickly sat at the table and dug into his eggs like an animal. Hibari looked annoyed and snapped, "I wont have my pet eating like an animal."

Tsuna immediately slowed down and ate with the best manners he knew. The eggs tasted amazing and felt great in his starving stomach. His mouth stretched into a wide smile as he looked to Hibari, "Thanks a lot Master. The eggs are really good!"

Hibari was stunned by the bright smile. It held such simplistic innocence and joy. He wondered what could have caused his pet to be so grateful over something as simple as eggs.

"You are welcome herbivore. I have to get to work now. I don't want you causing trouble while I'm gone," Hibari turned around to leave but was once again interrupted.

"Umm… Master. I was wondering w-w-why do you call me herbivore?" Tsuna ventured hopefully.

"Because you are one and I can call you whatever I please, Pet." Hibari answered coldly as he left.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well that's the second chapter .It was mainly fluff and a bit of background. After this chapter it will actually get more into the actual plot and delve deeper into the horror that is Byakuran.**_

_**I have written more chapters and they shall be up soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~~~Please Review~~~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Running Scared**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only borrowed the characters and added a little of my own plot.**_

_**This is unbeta-ed and criticism is welcome.**_

_**Note: In this story Hibari was never a part of the guardians and grew up to become a loan shark and owns a very large loan company. Tsuna went through all the normal events but with only five guardians. This story is set nine years in the future making Tsuna 23 and I have made Hibari 25. The Vongola Hunt occurred when Tsuna was 20. Hope you enjoy my new story!**_

_**.**_

Tsuna spent the day lazing about waiting for Hibari to return. He had nothing really to do after he had cleaned the dishes from his meal. After examining the apartment for a couple of hours, Tsuna decided to go lay on the couch. He plopped down and placed his arms behind his head as he laid strewn out on the couch. He closed his eyes as he let his mind wander. _Life with Hibari isn't too bad. At least he hasn't done anything mean to me besides a little name calling and his rules. Life here is a way better than there. There it would have been a lot different…_

_**Tsuna sat in a human sized iron bird cage in the middle of an extravagant pure white bedroom. He was wearing no clothes since Byakuran didn't see that a pet needed such commodities. He had a few red silk pillows that separated him from the cold white marble floor. He shivered partially from the cold that slowly numbed his exposed body and partially from the fear he felt for his master. His master was very cruel; he loved playing with his trophy as he liked to refer to Tsuna. Tsuna was the prize that Byakuran had won for conquering the Vongola and what is a better trophy than the only survivor of the Vongola Hunt? In this pure white room Tsuna was slowly going insane. The pure white walls left nothing for him to dwell on except the past. The only thing to stare at was the blood red pillows that reminded him of the day when the Vongola was defeated. Tsuna was awoken from his thoughts by the approaching footsteps. He looked up to see the merciless eyes of his master boring into him. A smile played at his lips, causing Tsuna to shiver. He knew that those smiles were masks that he used. And there was nothing Tsuna feared in this world more than what lay under those masks. **_

"_**Ne Tsu-chan~ Do you wanna play a game with me?" **_

_**Tsuna shuttered as he looked at Byakuran. "W-what game is that M-Master?"**_

_**Byakuran's smile widened as his eyes took an evil glint, "Well Tsu-chan, I know how you have a very strong sense of justice, so we're gonna play cops and robbers. You'll be the cop and the other people will be the robbers. Doesn't that sound fun Tsu-chan?~~"**_

_**Tsuna gulped, "Yes Master."**_

_**He knew that Byakuran's games were never that simple. He eyed him suspiciously as a thought dawned on him, "Umm Master, what am I supposed to do with the robbers when I catch them?" **_

"_**Oh nice observation my sharp little trophy~ Well you see the robbers have done bad things and when people have done bad things they need to be punished. So when you catch them, you kill them," The silver haired jester cooed. **_

"_**K-kill them?! How am I supposed to do that?" Tsuna yelled but immediately covered his mouth as he discovered his mistake.**_

"_**Now now Tsu-chan, don't be disrespectful. You'll end up hurting someone's feelings," Byakuran said in an ice laced voice as he reached in the cage and grabbed Tsuna by the hair. **_

"_**Y-Yes, I'm very sorry Master. P-Please forgive me I was just shocked," Tsuna whimpered.**_

"_**Well since you asked so nicely Tsu-chan, I'll forgive you this one time," Byakuran smiled a sickly sweet smile as he released the brunettes hair and continued, " Now to answer your question. You're going to be a wolf cop. So your going to use your suuuper wolf senses to hunt them down and kill them~"**_

_**Tsuna felt his stomach lurch. Byakuran had made him do bad things before but never this bad. He couldn't imagine killing someone with his own jaws. He started to shake violently as tears leaked from his eyes. Byakuran noticed this and put on a hurt expression, "Aww Tsu-chan don't feel sad. You'll get to play soon. I know you like to defeat the bad guys, so I thought that you would love this game. Aren't I such a good master to you?"**_

_**Tsuna's tears streamed down his face as he gave a forced smile and answered, "Yes Master. You are the best and most considerate master." **_

_**Tsuna had been too trained and too manipulated to go against Byakuran's wishes. **_

_**Byakuran opened the cage and told Tsuna to come out. Tsuna immediately stood and stumbled from the cage. His legs were numb from not being used. Byakuran hooked a thick chain leash to and equally thick black leather collar that adorned Tsuna's neck, and led the hapless captive to the arena. Once they reached the arena, which was filled with Millifiore members, Tsuna was led to a cage at the bottom of the arena and locked in. Byakuran went to his seat above the arena and ordered something to another officer. Soon after, about twenty people were funneled into the center of the arena. A few were tough looking convicts, but the others looked like normal men. There was even one woman and a child. Tsuna shuddered as more dread filled him. Another guard came and gave the convicts clubs and baseball bats. Byakuran stood and addressed the assembly, "Welcome everyone! I'm so glad that you could all make it. We are all about to witness the best game of cops and robbers ever," His gaze shifted to those who were gathered in the arena, " Well I suppose I should explain the rules. Since all of you have done bad things to our family, you will be the robbers, and my pet over there will be the cop. He is going to try and catch you but if he does he will end your life. So in order to make this fair, we have given you weapons. You will be allowed to defend yourselves and if you are able to survive this game you shall all be freed and allowed to live your lives without the interference of the mafia," He paused and looked over to Tsuna and gave a smile, "Ne Tsu-chan~ Everyone really wants the game to start, so I need you to change into your other form for me." **_

_**Tsuna looked at the people in front of him, they all looked scared and innocent. Then Tsuna lifted his fear-filled eyes to his Master and tried to beg, "P-please Master…I d-don't want to kill t-them."**_

_**The once cheering crowd silenced as Byakuran got a dangerous glint in his eye as he looked upon his pet, "Tsu-chan. You are being very rude to all my friends. They all want to watch the game. So I'm going to ask you again Tsu-chan, wont you change into your other form and start playing the game?" His voice was very cold and left no room for argument.**_

_**Tsuna looked down and mumbled, "Yes Master. I'm sorry for keeping all of your friends waiting." **_

_**Tsuna morphed into his wolf form and waited for the gate to open. The gates opened and Tsuna leapt out of the cage with a graceful bound. The robbers brandished their weapons and attacked. Tsuna didn't want to kill them so he dodged their attacks but a few made contact. He looked into their eyes, hoping to see the same resistance that he felt, but was met with a greedy look. Their eyes were pleading for him to die, pleading for him to fall so that they may survive. Tsuna felt hopeless, he hated that they were all driven to this position. He kept dodging until he heard a cold voice, "Tsu-chan you're not being a very good cop. You need to go after the bad robbers and kill them quickly, otherwise they might do BAD things." **_

_**Tsuna understood immediately what his master meant. Stop dodging and kill them or you are going to die, and make it a good show. Tsuna inwardly sighed as he faced the robbers with a new persona, he was the cop. A blood-curdling growl erupted from his throat as he leapt at the closest one, which was the woman, and bit into her neck until the blood filled his mouth. His claws dug into her as he jumped to the next victim, a convict. He bit him in a similar fashion and was met with more club swings and hits. The others fell upon him and began to beat him mercilessly. It was very painful, but the pain only sent his manipulated mind into more chaos as he continued to kill. Finally there was only one more left, the young crying child. He was a boy about seven or eight and looked similar to Fuuta. Tsuna's heart clenched at the thought, he looked to his master hoping that the child would be reprieved. But Byakuran only smiled at his pet's futile attempt. Tsuna, understanding the message, snarled menacingly and leapt at the boy snapping his neck. Cheers erupted in the stands as Byakuran spoke of the victory. But Tsuna stood there watching the color drain from the boy's eyes while the light from his own eyes slowly disappeared as well. His brown coat was dyed to a deep red as his victims' blood seeped further into his coat. Tsuna heard his name called by his master and limped towards him. His leash was reattached.**_

"_**Tsu-chan you won the game!! Doesn't winning feel great?" **_

_**Tsuna only glanced forward, eyes dull and lifeless. Byakuran not pleased by his pet's unresponsive attitude gave the leash a sharp tug. "Tsu-chan. That's being very rude. I have been very lenient all day with your attitude but I'm afraid that you need to learn a lesson."**_

_**Tsuna's wolfish eyes awoke then. Panic and fear filled his expression as he pleadingly whined at his master, earning him another sharp tug. Tsuna was led to a dark room that he knew all too well. There were many different torture devices that filled the room. **_

_**Byakuran walked in and looked at Tsuna before ordering, "Change." **_

_**Tsuna shook but immediately changed back into his human form. And stood there looking down, waiting for his punishment.**_

"_**Come here." Tsuna immediately limped forward. His wrists were immediately grabbed and locked into shackles that hung from the ceiling. Tsuna felt his stomach drop, Byakuran was going to use his favorite punishment, the whip. Tsuna heard Byakuran take a few steps back and stop.**_

"_**Tsu-chan I thought I fixed your little problem last time we came down here. But I guess I was wrong, so we will just have to try to discipline you again. Are you ready to begin?" Byakuran said in a cold sadistic voice.**_

"_**Y-Y-Yes Master," Tsuna mumbled before the first strike landed against his lithe back.**_

_**The whip wrapped itself around Tsuna like a snake, leaving fiery welts in its wake. Tsuna screamed in a desperate plea. He pleaded for anyone to save him. For anyone to be there. But mostly he pleaded for his own death. He wished to join those that were already so far away. The blood flowed freely from his back and dripped into a swirling puddle beneath him. His consciousness waxed and waned as the whip continued to fall relentlessly. After an eternity the whip stopped and footsteps approached the bloodied figure. **_

"_**Tsu-chan have you learned your lesson?" Byakuran simply stated.**_

_**Tsuna was so weak from the blood loss and the pain that he could not find any voice in his raw throat. Byakuran not liking the silence walked over and grabbed some salt and swiftly rubbed some into the suffering boy's wounds. A blood curdling scream erupted from the small boy's throat before he passed out. After a few minutes Byakuran threw water on the figure, effectively stirring him. He grabbed Tsuna's chin and asked in the same sickly sweet voice. "Tsu-chan have you learned your lesson?" **_

_**Tsuna opened his glassy eyes and parted his bloody lips, "Y..es..m...er." **_

"_**Good boy. You're learning!" Byakuran clasped his hands together.**_

"_**Hmm...now Tsu-chan I think since you learned your lesson sooooo quickly today, I'll let Sho-chan bandage you up and give you a pill for the pain. What do you have to say about that my little trophy?"Byakuran questioned.**_

"_**Th..ank…y…ou….m..ast…er. So…ki..nd," whispered Tsuna.**_

_**Byakuran was delighted by the answer, "That's right Tsu-chan. I am a kind master. Isn't it fun being my pet Tsu-chan?"**_

_**Tsuna gurgled a yes before he passed out. **_

Tsuna's eyes snapped open as he felt something touch him. His gaze was met with a pair of cold purple eyes. Quickly Tsuna leapt from the couch and changed into his wolf form in the air. He landed against a wall and snarled menacingly at the intruder. His eyes were glazed over and he was very confused. _Where was Byakuran? What's going on? _He saw the figure approach him. Tsuna's growl deepened as he snapped wildly at the air. When the figure didn't stop, he lunged at the approaching threat. Only to be met with metal. Tsuna was sent flying to the other side of the room. He immediately stood up and was about to attack when a voice broke through.

"Stupid herbivore. What are you doing?"

Tsuna froze and looked at the figure once more. As the disappearing dream unclouded his eyes, he was able to recognize the figure as Hibari. Hibari stood with his tonfas barred and a smirk adorning his usual stoic expression. Tsuna quickly lay down on his belly and whined pitifully. Hibari walked over to the prostrating wolf and sighed, "I can't understand wolf, idiot. Change back." Tsuna's wolf form melted into his human form. Tsuna looked up at Hibari with a look of agony, "I'm so sorry Master! I didn't mean to…I was just startled."

Hibari looked unfazed at the pitiful boy, "What made you so startled? You were fine when I came home last time."

Tsuna bit his lip before mumbling, "I had a bad dream…and when I opened my eyes you were there and I was startled. I didn't hear you come home."

"Foolish pet. You should never let your guard down like that. Anyway, it's almost nine o'clock, so I think we should have dinner," with that Hibari walked towards the kitchen.

Tsuna was stunned. _There's no punishment? I just attacked my master._ Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted by his grumbling stomach. Tsuna chuckled to himself and quickly headed toward the kitchen. _Life here is definitely doing to be interesting._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A white clad red headed man walked up to the office door and let out a shaky sigh before quickly rapping at the door. He walked into the pure white room and stopped before a massive desk.

"Ne Sho-chan. Have they found my little pet yet?"

"Not yet Byakuran-sama. The rain seems to have washed away his trail. But we have the men scouring the city."

A small crack echoed through the room as a piece of the chair fell to the white marble floor.

"Ne Sho-chan."The young subordinate flinched.

"Yes Byakuran-sama?"

"I reaaally miss Tsu-chan. Can't you tell the men to search A BIT HARDER?" the leader ground out in a deadly tone.

"I shall let them know of it immediately." With that Irie bowed and strode out of the room. _Tsuna I hope you are okay somewhere. I didn't unlock your cage for you just so you could end up back in it._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well that's the third chapter. Poor Tsuna, I really feel like a sadist at the moment. Oh well! I have written more chapters and they shall be up soon.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~~~Please Review~~~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Running Scared**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I only borrowed the characters and added a little of my own plot.**_

_**This is unbeta-ed and criticism is welcome.**_

_**Note: In this story Hibari was never a part of the guardians and grew up to become a loan shark and owns a very large loan company. Tsuna went through all the normal events but with only five guardians. This story is set nine years in the future making Tsuna 23 and I have made Hibari 25. The Vongola Hunt occurred when Tsuna was 20. Hope you enjoy my new story!**_

_**Also I forgot to add that:**_

_**Bold and italicized – memories**_

_Italicized –thoughts_

Normal text- normal point of view__

_**.**_

"We're going to Japan!?" blurted the small wolf boy.

"You're so loud herbivore. And yes we are. I told you that I was only in Italy on business, and now I have to go back home to Namimori," sighed the frustrated dark haired man.

"N-namimori…I get to go back? Really?" Tsuna mumbled as he fiddled with his hands and his ears twitched.

"Yes…have you been to Namimori herbivore?"

Tsuna bit his lip, his amber eyes looked wistful, "Uhhh yeah I was born there and I lived there until I was eighteen. Then I moved here to Italy. I have been wanting to go back… for so long."

Hibari looked curiously at the boy's reaction. _Why does this herbivore talk like he is an old man? _Then something dawned upon him.

"You said until you were eighteen when you moved, right? Then how old are you now Tsunayoushi?"

"Me? I'm twenty three," Tsuna blushed.

Hibari's eye brows shot up skeptically as he gazed at the other's young physique, "Twenty three… that makes you only two years younger than me."

"Really? Master is only twenty five?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Hibari glared dangerously, "What about it?"

"N-nothing. I was just thought that maybe we were in school at the same time…" Tsuna trailed off.

Hibari sighed as he headed to his bed, "Stupid herbivore. I'm tired of listening to your voice. Change into your wolf form and go to bed already. Tomorrow we leave early."

Tsuna's ears wilted dejectedly as he changed then padded off to the couch where he fell to sleep immediately.

The next day Tsuna woke up at 4 am. He gave a wolfy yawn and stretched his furry limbs. He went to find his master since he wasn't allowed to change forms without his master's say since the incident where he attacked Hibari. He found his master still in his bed snoring lightly. Tsuna didn't want to get bitten to death for waking him up so he sat across the room attentively. It wasn't long before his master sat up and yawned the sleep away from his purple eyes. Tsuna immediately perked up and wagged his tail excitedly. Hibari looked over at his pet and sighed _Stupid herbivore. He really looks like a puppy when he acts like that._

"What are you, a puppy? Calm down its too early for this," Hibari growled. Tsuna stopped wagging his tail and obediently sat down and waited patiently. Tsuna had grown accustomed to Hibari's insults and was able to differentiate which ones he actually meant to the ones he didn't.

Hibari stood up and went to the bathroom and showered, leaving Tsuna sitting against the wall. When Hibari came out he looked at the wolf and sighed, "You can change back herbivore if you're quiet."

Tsuna immediately morphed into his human shape, put on his clothes and looked up happily at Hibari, "Good morning Master."

Hibari nodded and headed to the kitchen with Tsuna following closely behind. Hibari was about to make some coffee when he looked at the fidgeting boy.

"What is it herbivore?"

"Uhmm Master… I was wondering if I could bathe today before we leave," Tsuna squeaked as his ears twitched from side to side.

"Alright but hurry up or I will bite you to death," threatened the indifferent man.

Tsuna gave a huge grin and ran off to bathe. The warm bath water felt so good on his skin. It enveloped his sleepy form and lulled him to a relaxed state. Thoughts of his old hometown tugged at his heart as he gently scrubbed himself. After he cleaned himself he stepped out of the bath with a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist. He was about to dry his hair when he caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror. His heart saddened with each vivid scar that decorated his pale body. He could see his ribs and his ears stood pointedly out of his messy mop. Then he spied his new deep blue collar. _So much has happened since the happy days in Namimori. Everyone was alive and we were all content. And I was human…_ Big wet tear drops fell from his eyes. He missed his family and friends so much. Everyone he ever knew or had been in contact with was now dead. He could here their cheerful voices in his head and longed to go back in time. Back to when he was still innocent and naïve. Back to when the greatest challenge was surviving Reborn's tutoring or trying to pass the next big English test. Back before Byakuran and the Millifiore. That sickeningly sweet smile had decimated all that he knew and loved. The sobs consumed his being as shook and sniffled. The bad and the good memories swirled in his mind revealing all that he lost and all of his mistakes. A loud knock resounded on the door before Hibari walked in.

"Why are you being loud herbivore? I told you to hurry up."

Tsuna's voice shook with his new found rage as he yelled, "I'm sorry that my crying inconveniences you in any way Hibari-san!"

Hibari's eyes narrowed as a smirk adorned his lips. He pulled out his tonfas and said, "Hibari-san eh? It seems that you have broken one of my simple rules…prepare to be bitten to death."

Hibari charged at the stunned Tsuna. Tsuna's caramel eyes narrowed into a glare as he glowered at his new master. He stood there waiting for what was to come. He wished he would bite him to death. He welcomed death. Hibari was shocked that his pet didn't cower. _Interesting_…_so the herbivore has a backbone after all_. Hibari felt his blood lust grow at the prospect and continued his attack.

The after math of Hibari's assault left a broken mirror and Tsuna with a black eye and a few bruises and cuts. Tsuna now sat on Hibari's bed in deep thought_. Why didn't he kill me? I was very disrespectful and all he did was give me a few minor scrapes and bruises._

Tsuna sighed as he looked up at his master who was rummaging through his suitcase. He felt guilty, Hibari had given him food, clothes and a place to stay and he had vented all his pent up emotions on him.

"Master…"

Hibari stopped rummaging and looked at his now subdued pet, "What is it Tsunayoushi?"

"I'm sorry. Your rules were so simple and I still broke them. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to be so disrespectful," Tsuna quickly bowed his head and drooped his ears in desperate penance.

"Tsunayoushi, just remember that my rules are simple for a reason. So try to remember them next time," he calmly replied then added, "What caused you to act like that? You had a backbone for once."

Tsuna was shocked by the question, "Umm I was thinking about the past and I suppose I just got angry. Then when you came in all my anger kind of made me not think straight…"

Hibari gave a curt nod and began rummaging again. Tsuna was happy that Hibari never pursued his past and just ignored it. After a few minutes Hibari found the item he was looking for and threw it at a confused Tsuna. The item was a knit black beanie.

"What's this for Master?" Tsuna murmured.

"Dense herbivore, that's to hide your ears. I don't want people crowding around to get a look at you ears," sighed a bored looking Hibari.

"Oh I see…thank you very much Master!" Tsuna beamed. He hadn't received such a thoughtful gift in a long time.

"Okay enough of your stalling. Put that on and let's get going." Hibari ordered before briskly walking out the door. Tsuna stumbled after him while fixing the beanie over his ears.

They got into a cab and drove for an hour until they reached a runway strip. Tsuna wondered where the airport was but his questions died on his tongue when a man that walked up to his master and bowed.

"Good day Hibari-sama. Your private jet is fueled and we are ready to take off whenever you are."

"Good. We will leave now," Hibari said as he walked briskly towards the plane followed by a nervous Tsuna.

Tsuna stepped into the jet and was stunned by it extravagance. Its interior was all black with gold trim. There were six seats separated by small side tables and six windows. The seats were real leather and the side tables were a deep red cherry wood. Hibari walked over to one of the seats and sat down. He motioned for Tsuna to come over. Tsuna immediately scampered over.

"Sit in that chair Tsunayoushi and be quiet. I'm going to sleep," Hibari said as he yawned and pointed to another chair that was next to him. Tsuna nodded and huddled in the chair which was by the window. The plane took off and glided through the clear skies. Tsuna looked down at the specks of homes and cities. He felt relieved that he was getting far away from that awful place. They passed over the ocean as the sun rose high into the sky. The sun caused the sea to glitter like a bowl of diamonds. Tsuna's eyes filled with childish wonder as he watched the ocean sparkle and the clouds cast shadows upon the land. _I never thought I would see all this again. I forgot that the world was so beautiful. _But after a while he yawned and decided to join his master for a nap.

He was awoken by the shaking of the plane as it hit the runway. His master seemed to have been awake for a little bit and was now reading some papers from a folder.

"Are we in Namimori Master?" Tsuna asked as he excitedly looked out the window.

"Yes we are. After the plane lands we are going home to unpack."

"Ok Master," Tsuna smiled, _He was finally home._

"Oh and Tsunayoushi I need you to change into a wolf before we leave the plane," Hibari subtly ordered the younger pet while a smirk adorned his lips.

_Master is being mean. I don't want to be in wolf form the first time I get to be back home. _Tsuna pouted before he reluctantly morphed. He picked up his clothes with his mouth and held them out to his master who shoved them into his bag. Hibari pulled out a simple leather leash and connected it to the collar.

They got off the plane and made their way to a man standing by a black car with dark tinted windows.

"Welcome back Kyo-san. How was your trip? Here are the reports of our status in your absence," the man greeted with a serious look.

"Ah Kusakabe," responded the indifferent boss as he read through the reports quickly, "It seems that there weren't many notable disturbances."

"Yes Kyo-san," replied the loyal subordinate before his gaze fell to the brown wolf that this boss was leading. The wolf stared suspiciously at Kusakabe and seemed to huddle back a bit.

"Umm Kyo-san. Why do you have a wolf with you?"

"It's my new pet," Hibari said as he started to get into the car, abruptly ending the discussion.

Tsuna sat in the seat next to Hibari and looked out the window. He didn't want to cause any trouble or expose himself, so he became the well behaved house pet that he had been trained to be. They drove through the main part of the town. There were children playing through the streets as their mothers called them inside and reprimanded them. Couples walked hand in hand as they made their way to dinner. Tsuna inwardly sighed at the scene. He wished he could join them but he knew he could not. They continued driving until they reached a large Japanese styled mansion. It was an old style mansion that had a small stone pathway that led through a garden and past koi pond to the entrance. Tsuna's jaw dropped, he would never have guessed that his master was this rich.

"Come on Tsunayoushi I don't have all day," chided Hibari who was already outside of the car. Hibari was enjoying the shocked look in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna quickly hopped out of the car and stood next to Hibari attentively awaiting the next order. The three of them walked to the house. Tsuna was told to wait outside as Kusakabe and Hibari went inside to talk business. The sun was almost completely set and Tsuna took great pleasure from all the familiar sights and sounds. The safety and familiarity enveloped him and lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Hibari's P.O.V

Hibari and Kusakabe were kneeling by a low table drinking tea and discussing business.

"Well we have been able to collect from all our clients except one. His name is Kaishou Jirou, age thirty five. It seems that he has ties with the mafia and has escaped out of the country. I have a few men tracking his whereabouts as we speak," informed the subordinate.

Hibari read over the man's file, frowning slightly before giving a curt nod, "Good. Have them notify me as soon as they find his location. I will take care of this one personally."

"Yes Kyo-san," Kusakabe said as he bowed and left.

Hibari sighed tiredly as he watched him go. He was irritated that his men let a client escape. _Weak herbivores can't even do their own jobs. _The sun had set and the house became dark. Hibari decided to go check on his herbivore. He needed something to distract him from his irritation and the scatter-brained pet would definitely do the trick. He looked out the door to find the brown wolf curled up in a furry ball fast asleep. A string of drool dripped out of the wolf's mouth as he whimpered and growled in his sleep. Hibari smirked at the scene before him_. Stupid Tsunayoushi always lets his guard down. He is a pathetic wolf…he's more like a little puppy._

"Wake up herbivore," Hibari said as he nudged the sleeping animal with his foot.

The wolf's eyes slowly opened before it yawned. It looked up at Hibari and wagged its tail._ Yes definitely a puppy._

"Tsunayoushi come inside and change forms," Hibari ordered as he handed the boy his bundle of clothes.

The wolf immediately rose up, grabbed the clothes and went through the open door. A minute later the wolf ear adorned boy returned with a huge smile.

"You home is really big Master! And I never knew you had a private jet! And who was that man?" babbled Tsuna.

"You are being a noisy pet," Hibari groaned earning an apologetic look and wilted ears from the boy.

"That man was my subordinate. He is the Vice-Chairman to my company. His name is Kusakabe Tetsuya. And before you ask, I own the biggest loan company in Japan therefore I can afford all of these things," smirked Hibari.

His pet's eyes widened in amazement and admiration and smiled, content with the answer. Hibari walked over to the edge of the porch and sat down. Tsuna quickly walked over to join him. They sat in silence and listened to the bugs chirp and the pond's water trickle. Tsuna seemed to think for a minute before looking up at Hibari, "Thank you Master."

Hibari was put-off by the strange boys comment, "Why on earth are you thanking me herbivore?"

He seemed to fidget shyly before smiling, "Uhmm because you took me in and took care of me. You also let me see my home town again. And for that I'm really thankful to you Master!"

Hibari felt new emotions as he gazed down at his strange pet. _What would cause this boy to be so thankful for the necessities? He seems like he could die with joy from being made a pet and coming to Namimori. _Seeing the unbridled joy in the others' face made him feel the urge to ask the boy about his past. But he stopped himself. _What is this I'm feeling? Concern for others? I can't have any of that. It's bad for business._

"It time for bed. Tonight you sleep in my room until I figure out where to put you," announced Hibari as he rose and walked down the long hall. Tsuna looked confused for a minute before hurriedly trailed after his master.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Well that's the fourth chapter. I have written more chapters and they shall be up soon. I am really surprised how much I am enjoying this story. Its fun to write and thankfully my creative streak hasn't burned out. **_

_**Also a note for those who are reading my other story **_**Through the Glass Window**_**. I have written another chapter, but I'm not entirely happy with it. Not to mention that I'm having serious writers' block. Therefore I will not post another chapter until I have completed this story or until I get an idea to end my writers block.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**~~~Please Review~~~**_


End file.
